Lila's got sick
by Ecofinisher
Summary: A prompt of the word "nursery".


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.**

Ms. Bustier was giving her students her daily basis of boring lessons and on the last seats of the classroom sat Lila trying to pay attention. She looked very exhausted and looked really pale, than usual. She coughed a lot, placing her arm in front of her mouth to avoid any germs spread themselves in the air to contaminate any others of her class.

Next to her sat a red head, which was rather a little bit shorter, than the brunette for like three or four inches. He's been sketching as usually on a sketch book on a comic about a super hero, which sketches he drew, turned in real life. Sounds stupid you think? It's actually pretty cool, depending on how it's used.

The red head heard how much the girl's cough sounded and her breathing getting a little bit difficult. He had been rolling his eyes at her, worried.

"Lila are you alright?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the girl, who was almost more pale, than he was. He passed his hand on her forehead to note, that she was hot there.

"Have you got fever?" Asked Nathaniel and she shrugged her shoulder.

"I don't know" Responded Lila with a dry cough.

"Tell that Ms. Bustier, you need to go home," Said Nathaniel and Lila coughed louder, getting the others to look back at her, including their teacher. Lila coughed while holding her hand over her breast and Nathaniel slapped on Lila's back softly, to see if it stopped.

"Lila are you alright?" Asked Rose glaring at her friend. "You look so white"

"Have you got a cold?" Asked Alix looking back at the Italian too.

"Maybe she spent too much time at the sun," Said Kim and Ms. Bustier walked back to the girl, placing her hand on her forehead.

"You're burning hot" Said Ms. Bustier holding the back from her hand on the girl's head. "I think you should go to the nursery room" Suggested Ms. Bustier and Lila nodded.

"Okay," Said Lila leaving her place, walking the classroom to the other side, then left the classroom.

"In case she has to go home you Nathaniel, you're responsible for her to get her notes and homework," Told Ms. Bustier and he nodded.

"And shall I accompany her later home?" Asked Nathaniel and Ms. Bustier rolled her eyes.

"Just in case, but don't fool around while you're two on the way," Said Ms. Bustier and the redhead nodded.

* * *

Minutes later Lila was back and Nathaniel helped her packing her school stuff in her bag, including her homework.

"Don't worry, you can copy mine" Whispered Nathaniel making the brunette smile, forced due to the health of her at the moment.

"That's sweet from your part" She whispered back thankfully. She walked up, followed by the redhead to Ms. Bustier to say good bye to her.

"Get well soon" Wished Ms. Bustier.

"Thank you," Said Lila passing by the teacher.

"I come back," Said Nathaniel to the teacher, which smiled at him.

"See you later Nathaniel," Said Ms. Bustier and the two left the classroom walking the stairs down.

"You still don't think, that she could be your mother somehow?" Asked Lila sounding a bit hoarse.

"We might have a lot in common, but I think that's not possible," Said Nathaniel looking at the girl.

"You keep saying that, but you're still thinking about if she could be your mother or not," Said Lila. "Am I right?"

"Okay, I kind of are interested, I and my mom don't look alike with each other and my father I have never seen him."

"You could also be…." Said Lila releasing a cough from herself. "Be alike with someone else from your ancestors"

"Like grandparents and all that?" Asked Nathaniel and the brunette nodded. She took her phone out to see the time and put it back again in her pocket.

"In one minute arrives the bus," Told Lila looking at the red head and kept walking out of the court to the outside of the school field.

"Look the bus is up there at the cross road" Pointed Nathaniel.

"Greaaaaa," Said Lila and started to cough more again.

"Oh oh," Said Nathaniel looking at her.

"Sorry," Said Lila then the bus stopped in front of them, opening the doors for them to enter. Nathaniel let Lila enter into the bus first, then followed her to a two-row seat and got there together comfortable. Lila started to tremble as she was there sitting with her desk mate.

"Are you cold?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the girl shivering.

"It's the air conditioner" Replied the brunette passing her hands on both of her arms, trying to warm herself up.

"Wait here," Said Nathaniel taking his dress jacket off and putting it over Lila's back. "Is this better?" Asked Nathaniel glancing at the green eyes of the Italiana. She smiled at the redhead grabbing the jacket from Nathaniel's hands to put it around her.

"It's warmer," Said Lila looking at the redhead with a smile.

"It's 100% cotton," Told Nathaniel. "Or that's what I think it is," He said then Lila chuckled.

"Thank you"

"No problem," Said Nathaniel. "Oh by the way, what did the nurse say about your illness?" Asked Nathaniel now, as he remembered it.

"It might be pneumonia," Told Lila. "But I still need to see a doc, just to be sure"

"I hope it's not bad," Said Nathaniel and Lila leaned her face next to his.

"You worried?" Asked Lila teasingly causing the redhead to turn tomato red.

"Wh….why shouldn't I?" Asked Nathaniel losing a little bit of sweat on his forehead.

"Just joking my boy" Said Lila with a giggle, then followed by a few coughs.

"Whoa" Replied Nathaniel as Lila's cough came his direction.

"Sorry" Apologized Lila hitting herself on the breast.

 _Next stop, Le Grand Paris_

"I have to leave" Said Lila standing up along with Nathaniel.

"Shall I accompany you up?" Asked Nathaniel and she shook her head.

"No, it's fine don't worry" Replied Lila. "After all you need to be back at the school," Said Lila coughing again.

"Alright, then get well soon" Wished Nathaniel.

"Thank you, Nathaniel" Thanked Lila then she pointed out her lips and kissed the short boy on the forehead, ruffling his hair in amusement. Lila then left the bus, leaving Nathaniel in there blushing even more than before, while waving at Lila staring like a goof at her.

"Bye…." Said Nathaniel dreamy by seeing her friend walking off to the hotel.

Another day later…

Nathaniel lied in his bed coughing and his mother sat in front of him measuring his body temperature.

"Boy, how did you get that?" Asked the mother checking the fever thermometer of the boy.

He just shrugged his shoulders with a little pink blush appearing on his cheeks.


End file.
